Last Birthday
by Noz0mi
Summary: It's Mello's last birthday, and he's upset. Slight MattxMello yaoi, or strong friendship...c: I suck at summaries, I apologize. One shot.


Last Birthday

Seated in the run-down living room of their apartment, an awkward silence is shared between a redhead and a blonde. Said redhead, Matt, took a long drag from his cigarette, puffing smoke into the air. Something about this day seemed...different. It seemed darker. Matt looked at Mello through orange-tinted goggles. He looked uneasy, looking down at his chocolate, like it would break him. It was a sad picture. Mello was never like this. He was always tough and looked angry, even if he wasn't. Now, he just looked depressed. Matt wondered what he was seeing through those icey blue eyes.

Letting out a stressed sigh, Matt took another puff of his cigarette, which was running low. He looked over at his video games, and shrugged. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to know what was up with Mello. Why he was like this. All his focus and attention was on him. He turned his eyes onto him. He decided to be the first one to speak. If he didn't, they'd just be sitting in a too-long silence.

"Mello...? What's wrong?"

As if Mello was in a trance, he snapped his head up at Matt. At first, Matt could've sworn he saw an unfallen tear in his eye, but Mello was quick to change it to a glare. Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing..." He replied, biting into his chocolate. He looked to his left onto the floor, hunched over. He had his elbows on his knees, rosary dangling. Matt leaned back a little to get comfortable in the deteriorating couch, and smirked sadly.

"C'mon Mello, you can tell me." If he was going to lash out, Matt was prepared. He was determined to find out what was eating at Mello. When something upset Mello, it upset Matt. Mello looked at Matt through the corner of his eye, and sneered.

"It's not important. Just thinking." His tone of voice was hard and cold. He knew it wasn't how he actually felt behind it, and Matt knew, too. Finishing the cigarette, Matt dabbed it into the ashtray to forever abandon it, and walked over to Mello. He knelt down in front of him, which caught Mello's attention, only for a few seconds, before looking away.

"Look at me."

He glared at the floor.

"I said, look at me."

He took a bite out of his chocolate, still glaring at the floor.

Matt sighed, and with a swift motion, Mello felt a gloved hand pulling his head to face the redhead. Mello growled.

"What!?" He said, a little bit louder than intended, which caused Matt to shake a little. Matt's grip on Mello's face grew tighter, and Mello's eyes started watering again.

"...Just tell me what's wrong, Mello...I'm your best friend, I'm here for you." He told the blonde with a calm and soothing voice. He loosened his grip a little, and brushed a thumb against Mello's unharmed cheek. Mello drew back angrily, shaking.

"What, you want to know how I'm feeling Matt!? You want to know that I'm fucking upset that I KNOW I'm going to die soon?! You want to know that this will be the last birthday I'll ever get to live through!? You want to know that I'm afraid!?" At this point, Mello was shouting. He had stood up a little in an outrage. He sizzled down after about 10 seconds, and sat back down. Matt just stared at him with somber eyes.

"...I just wish everything didn't have to come to this..." Mello's shoulders sagged, along with his head. He stared at his rosary and grasped it in his left hand.

"Yeah, God, I know I'm going to be dying soon...wait for me, here I come..." Mello hadn't really been aiming that statement at anyone in particular, mainly talking to himself in a low voice. A tear slid down his cheek, and quicky he rubbed it away. He was practically convinced that with doing this highly dangerous task, that it would end up taking his life. Matt hoped nothing more than to think that was a lie.

He felt strong arms wrap around his middle. A little shocked, he turned his face to see Matt's. He had taken his goggles off. God, he had beautiful eyes. Mello felt...safer. He wrapped his arms around Matt and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Matt..." He began. Matt just shook his head.

"Don't be." His arms wrapped tighter around Mello. He didn't deserve this, especially on this day. Sure, he did bad things, but for good reasons and intentions. All in all, Mello wanted to do good.

"Happy birthday, Mihael."


End file.
